


Do You Want to Kill a Monster?

by CasuallyBitter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyBitter/pseuds/CasuallyBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief parody of "Do you Want to Build a Snowman?" from Disney's "Frozen". I do not claim to have the original idea for this parody, but I do not know who originated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Kill a Monster?

Do you wanna kill a monster?  
Come on, let's go on a hunt.  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
I hate it when you go away-  
We used to be good brothers-  
And now we're not-  
I wish I didn't know why!-  
Do you wanna kill a monster?  
It doesn't have to be a monster.

Do you wanna kill a monster?  
Or have some tasty, manly pie  
I think forgiveness might be overdue  
I've started talking to  
the angels in the sky-  
(Hang in there, Cas!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty lives,

Just watching good people die-  
(Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead)

Please, I know I screwed up,  
But worse is knowing that you're gone  
They say to have faith, and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna kill a monster?


End file.
